


Without Him

by Azerea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 09:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azerea/pseuds/Azerea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"For what they lost as a family they worked through as a family." The Weasleys try to deal with the death of their son and brother in the year following the final battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without Him

_One Day Without Him_

_Charlie_

Charlie spent most of the day after the battle with his family. There was nothing else for anyone to do but cling to the ones they loved and be thankful the war was over.

But really that wasn't who Charlie was and after a few hours of hugs and sobs he slipped away.

He was drawn to the Forbidden Forest, he'd spent far too much time there during his Hogwarts days, there was something amazing about the way the leaves shimmered and the animals seemed to speak to him.

He walked though the forest to his favorite spot. He sat at the base of the oak tree where he'd carved his name back when he was eleven. That was his spot, then and now.

He could think again once he was away from all the people, and he needed to think. Nothing could really sink in until the forest cleared his mind.

He didn't cry, he never did. He just sat in silence, surrounded by nothing but nature and let its peace slip over him. 

***

_One Week Without Him_

_Mr. Weasley_

Mr. Weasley had always loved his muggle trinkets. Even after his promotion he still kept a few hidden throughout the house. But after the war they seemed to appear everywhere.

Mrs. Weasley didn't get angry at him for this like she had before. If she found one she'd leave it be. She knew why he had them.

There was one in particular that he never put down. It was a playing card out of the box he'd gotten from the twins' shop. Just one card, one of the jokers.

He carried it around in his pocket and pulled it out when he thought no one was looking.

He'd smile and the look on his face for a split second was that of complete happiness.

But it would only last a second and then sadness would return. 

***

_One Month Without Him_

_Mrs. Weasley_

Mrs. Weasley was busy from the moment she woke up in the morning until the moment her head hit the pillow at night. She made sure to stay up so late and work so hard that she fell asleep instantly.

Maybe she really didn't need to do the wash everyday. And maybe she could use magic to do the dishes instead of doing them all by hand. There was very little point in going out to the garden just to get rid of one gnome just like it was pointless to attempt to clean the house from top to bottom in one day.

Mr. Weasley knew that she was working too hard but he didn't mention it anymore than she mentioned his muggle artifacts. He had thought once or twice that perhaps he should tell her to take a break but he didn't because he knew she couldn't.

When she wasn't busy she had time to think and she couldn't think because it hurt too much and she couldn't bear the pain. 

***

_Two Months Without Him_

_Ron_

Ron had never realized how lucky he was to have his friends. They were always there for him when he needed them. Always understanding and thoughtful.

In the moments when he felt like he couldn't move, they were there to talk and to help him through the rough patch.

But it wasn't just one-sided. He helped them as much as they helped him.

After all, wasn't that what friends were for? 

***

_Four Months Without Him_

_Percy_

Percy would have done nothing but work if he could. He didn't miss his job, he knew how wrong it was now. What he did miss was working.

Working had always had a calming effect on him. When he left his family he had started working more hours because when he wasn't working the guilt would overwhelm him

He couldn't work now, however. His family had forgiven him, something he didn't deserve, but he didn't want them to doubt their decision.

But he wished he could work. He needed something to occupy his mind at all times like he had before. He wished he didn't have to spend hours on end regretting those years he spent away from his family.

He'd missed so much and now he'd never get that back, ever. 

***

_Six Months Without Him_

_George_

George punched his hand into his pillow fighting off tears. It had been six months and still a day didn't go by that his sadness and his anger didn't overwhelm him.

It hurt so bad. Why? Why did this happen to him? He felt so alone he couldn't bear it. How was he expected to go through life by himself?

Punching the pillow wasn't giving him much relief so he punched the wall instead. He almost shouted when he heard and felt the bones breaking. Now at least his hand was hurting more than his heart.

He could have healed his hand but he wasn't thinking so he just sat on the bed and cried wondering why no one could tell him why. 

***

_Eleven Months Without Him_

_Ginny_

Ginny had never tried to be a perfect child. She'd broken some rules especially when she was older. But at heart she always tried to be kind. During her finally year at Hogwarts she found being kind harder than she could have ever imagined.

To Ginny Hogwarts seemed immeasurably different. Most of the teachers were the same and much repairing had been done to the castle but it no longer had the same homey feeling it used to.

The war was mentioned on the first day back but from then on it was ignored. It was that, combined with the date (April first), which finally drove Ginny over the edge one day.

Their potions assignment for the day was to make veritaserum. Slughorn introduced the lesson saying, "Today's assignment is traditionally taught to sixth year students. However due to the nature of the potion and the er... events of last year I thought it would be unwise to teach such a thing."

At that point Ginny stood up. "The events of last year? You mean the war."

Slughorn looked slightly shocked and said, "Well, yes."

"Then why don't you just say that? The war happened whether you like it or not! People died! The least we can do is remember them properly."

There was silence for a moment then Slughorn said, "Yes I suppose you're right."

Ginny felt better then, anger always helped. 

***

_One Year Without Him_

_Bill_

Bill had known that the day was going to hurt. Listening to people talk about what had happened on that day a year ago, listening to them speak of the heroes who lost their lives. He knew, but was still unprepared.

The words that were spoken cut straight to his heart and seeing all those people reunited brought back so many memories. The only thing he could do was stand with his family and try to keep it together. He had to be strong for the rest of them.

***

Strength was hard to come by after such a loss, but everyone found strength somehow. Most of all they found strength in each other. For what they lost as a family they worked through as a family.


End file.
